


The Bet 2: Vin's Revenge

by Nomooretears



Series: The Bet [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, storyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: Vin gets revenge for getting caught in middle.





	The Bet 2: Vin's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago in storyboard format using screen caps

  
  
  



End file.
